disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey and the Wondrous Book
"Mickey and the Wondrous Book" is a live stage show that will premiere in the Storybook Theater at Hong Kong Disneyland on November 17, 2015. The show had replaced The Golden Mickeys. On June 23, 2015, David Lightbody, Director of Entertainment and Costuming at Hong Kong Disneyland Resort, says, "As the heart and soul of a theme park, Disney’s entertainment and shows have played an integral role in creating fond memories for guests at Hong Kong Disneyland in the past 10 years. We are committed to bringing more Disney stories to life and creating more excitement and appeal through a variety of new entertainment and shows for our guests for decades to come." To celebrate its 10th anniversary, the new stage show offering an all-new experience of Disney stories and it will broadcast the 10th anniversary of the theme song "Happily Ever After". Show summary This 25-minute musical show is set in a magical library, where the adventurous hero Mickey with his trusty sidekick Goofy discover a magical book that can bring stories to life. When curious Mickey opens the book, the comical snowman Olaf (puppet perform) from Frozen falls out. While trying to get Olaf back inside, Mickey is magically drawn into the book. From here, Mickey sets out to find Olaf’s story after discovering the magic of the book and the power of its first six stories, featuring The Jungle Book, The Little Mermaid, Tangled, Brave, Aladdin and The Princess and the Frog. Finally, Mickey and Goofy come across the last incredible story of “Frozen” and restore Olaf to his rightful place. Show Soundtrack * Happily Ever After (show theme) * The Jungle Book ** The Bare Necessities ** I Wanna Be Like You * Princess Trio - songs of hope and yearning ** Part of Your World (The Little Mermaid, yearning for exciting new experiences) ** When Will My Life Begin (Tangled, yearning for a life among) ** Touch the Sky (Brave, yearning to achieve fame and glory) * Friend Like Me (Aladdin) * The Princess and the Frog ** Almost There ** Dig a Little Deeper * Let It Go (Frozen) * The Reprise of Happily Ever After Gallery Mickey and the Wondrous Book 02.jpg|Concept Art for King Louie performs Mickey and the Wondrous Book 03.jpg|Concept Art for Genie performs Trivia *This stage show and Mickey and the Magical Map at Disneyland are "sister shows", which means their creative director is Sylvia Hase. *This is the third Disney parks stage show that three difference Disney characters singing the songs of hope and yearning together, the first is Disneyland's former stage show "Animazment - The Musical", the second is its current stage show "Mickey and the Magical Map". See also *Mickey and the Magical Map *Animazment - The Musical *Animagique *Disney's Believe *Disney's Wishes Category:Hong Kong Disneyland entertainment Category:Hong Kong Disneyland attractions Category:Fantasyland attractions Category:Future attractions Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Goofy Category:The Jungle Book Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Tangled Category:Brave Category:Aladdin Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Frozen Category:Musicals